


My Smutty Valentine

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Titty Fucking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: My Smutty Valentine porn gif collection from tumblr





	1. Dean

That first slide of Dean’s cock between your lube slicked tits was always the best. That face he’d make, his plump lips twitching around the edges as he groaned lowly in his throat, made your pussy clench around nothing.

He’d grip tight to your wrists, locked your hands firmly against the sides of your breasts and start thrusting. His cock poking out between your fleshy slick mounds, making them jiggle just slightly with every pound forward.

Dean would work himself up, raining dirty words down on you, letting you know how good you felt, how much he loved fucking your tits, his praise bringing a smile to your face.

It would all accumulate to one moment, when he’d look down at you, his hips pistoning and say, “Look at me, princess, let me paint those lips.”


	2. Dean

“You’re going to love this, I swear.”

Dean had promised you many things but in that moment, laying naked on your back on the motel couch and his black tie over your eyes, you knew he was right. His calloused hands rubbed from your ankles, along your calves and up your thighs, spreading your legs open for him. His bare shoulder just brushing your knee as he kissed just to the left of your mound.

“You got me so hard already and I haven’t even tasted you yet.” His nosed trailed over to your slit, his tongue peaking out to lick the seam of your folds before he breathed in your scent. “You smell good too.” He growled just before diving in to lap at your cunt. Dean’s tongue licking into your entrance so he could swallow down your arousal before swirling the wet muscle of his tongue along your clit, listening to you beg and moan for him to make you finish. 


	3. Dean

The only thing his message had said was he needed you, what city, hotel and room number. Dean never called, it was always texts between you and the tone of desperation in his voice had you packing up your car and racing two countries over to see him.

He’d been pacing and was covered in sweat, his face paler than you’d ever seen it before and his room was in shambles.

“I need you. Just-just this once,” he’d crocked, his voice dry and breath reeking of old beer.

“S’okay, baby. I’m here.” You stepped into his embrace, cradling his head to your chest before letting out a gasp as he picked you up without warning, stepping the three feet over to the bed and laying the both of you down on it.

His movements were methodical and almost robotic, pawing at your clothes to get them off, his mouth searching for places to hide all over your body before finding your lips, his cock, hard and leaking against your inner thigh.

You reached down between you, stroking your fingertips over the head of Dean’s length before pressing it into your entrance, Dean’s own body taking over and letting your walls surrounds him.

He’d stayed still for several moments, his cock warm in your pussy as his forehead rested against yours, his breath mingling with yours. You gave him this moment before caressing a hand down his solid back.

Like a gun going off at a starting line, your touch had Dean pounding into you, hard and deep, reaching places you’ve never had anyone reach before. But the frantic pace slowed over time, Dean’s thrusts becoming long and deep, like he was trying to bury himself inside you.

You brushed your fingers along Dean’s face, his features having regained a bit of color but not enough for him not to still be worrying you.

“I’m here, Dean. It’s gonna be okay now. Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me.”


	4. Dean

This bunker the three of you had found was incredible and after Sam went to sleep you and Dean snuck into the kitchen for a snack; the lights bouncing off the sturdy surfaces.

You back up against a count and Dean followed close behind, your arms snaking around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. “Fuck me, Dean. Right here, right now,” you solicited against his mouth. Dean groaning in response before breaking the grip you had on each other.

He spun you around, tearing your pajama bottoms and panties down your legs before toying at your folds with his fingers.

“So wet already. You want my cock. Sweetheart?”

“Yes,” you mewled, your legs spreading as you felt Dean move away to drop his jeans to the floor.

The tip of his cock pushed through your lips and sank into your cunt, securing himself in deep enough for his balls to be snug against your clit before he started thrusting. His hips canted at an insane speed, making you clench and moan and wither beneath him as his shirt tickled your lower back.

“First, we fuck in here. Next I wanna see you spread across the world while I eat my cum out of your pussy.”


	5. Dean

Dean was sucking on your clit when you heard the front door open. The house you were investigating was supposed to be empty at this time of day but the sound of footsteps had you freezing on the kitchen counter.

“Dean, stop,” you hiss, listening to the homeowner make their way through the living room and coming towards the kitchen.

Dean shook his head and kept on licking, his tongue swirling around your clit and making your stomach clench in pleasure. He was unstoppable and you closed your eyes and waiting to get caught.

But noone came into the kitchen, instead you heard them move for the stairs and into the room above you.

“Stop, Dean. They are going to come down and find us.”

Dean pulled away, a smirk on his shiny lips, “not a chance, babe. Lay back. I’m gonna make you cum.”

It was useless to resist as Dean’s went back to work, your fingers tangling in his hair to guide him where you needed him just as the footsteps started down the stairs again.

Fire raged in your belly as your clit throbbed against Dean’s tongue, his teeth grazing the swollen bundle and setting you off with a grunt. That grunt that was hidden by the sound of the front door shutting behind the homeowner, leaving you and Dean in the clear.


	6. Dean

Dating apps were your new hunting grounds for threesomes. You and Dean both being up front with any men or women that made contact with either of you. The one you’d picked this time said she was pansexual and she was gorgeous. Eager to please and be pleased in return.

She’d waited until you were firmly on Dean’s cock before straddling his face, his tongue licking into her cunt as she reached around your body to play with your tits. Pinching and tweeking the hard buds as you bounced slowly on Dean’s length enjoying the feel of him and the sounds she was making in your ear.

“His tongue feels good, doesn’t it? His mouth is always perfect for eating out a sweet little pussy,” you rasped, your voice clouded with lust as you let go of your hold on Dean’s thighs and reached for her right hand on your breast. Bringing it down between your open thighs. “He’s good with his cock too. So big and thick, perfect for riding. Rub my clit a little, baby, and touch him too. Make us cum, hard for you.”

The woman behind you gasped as an orgasm rocketed through her, her slim fingers flying over your clit and bringing you to your release right after.


	7. Sam

This was your rightful place in hell. The boy king, Sam Winchester, had picked you out of all the others to be his for the taking. You lived your life now, chained to the iron bed frame by your wrists and ankles, naked and cunt a mess from every breeding he’d given you before.  
There was a determination behind every session he had with you, his hips bucking harder, deeper, filling you to the brim with his cum over and over again. He was a man on a mission, to breed the next generation into the strongest female demon he could find. And that demon was you. He’d already breed you successfully once, so he knew he could do it again.

There wasn’t a shred of doubt in the boy king’s body that you would have plenty of his babies before the body you used finally gave out. Until then he was going to fuck and fill your cunt. Keep you overflowing with rivlets of his potent seed.


	8. Sam

Long fingers danced over the skin of your spine, waking you slowly and making you gasp as they dipped between the apex of your thighs. Sam middle finger rubbing up and down your slit as his mouth desended onto your bare shoulder.

“Good morning, wife.”

“Mmm,” you hummed, Sam’s finger sliding between your folds and into your pussy, fucking in and out slowly before a second joined in on the pleasure. “More, Sam, please?” You whimpered, arching your back and taking his fingers in deeper.

“Anything for you, my bride.” He growled into your skin, removing his fingers and rolling on top of your frame, his hard and leaking cock resting heavily in between your ass cheeks.


	9. Sam

Pleasure swept through your core, Sam’s tongue flicking your clit at a lightning quick pace and making your legs shake as you sat above him. His fingers held tight to your waist as you rocked on his face, smearing your juices over his stubbled chin.

As he sucked your clit into his mouth , your belly jumped, jerking you forward in pleasure and making you grab a fist full of Sam’s hair and tugging it as you righted yourself.

He grunted into your pussy, vibrations thrumming through your body and making you pull harder. Behind you, the head of Sam’s cock twitch, poking you in the hand as you moved it to his stomach to maintain balance.

You reached for his member, stroking him in time with his licks to your clit and tugging his hair like you knew he loved. God, you loved when Sam Winchester came to town.


	10. Alpha!Sam

The lips of your cunt were swollen, slick pouring from your overheated body as you knelt on the floor in front of Sam. He’d pulled your panties down just enough to expose you before sinking two long digits inside you.

“Look at you, Omega. Soaked for your Alpha. You need my knot don’t you, sweetheart?”

You whimpered and rocked your hips back against Sam’s hand.

At your movement, Sam withdrew his fingers and rained a loud, stinging slap on your ass cheek, smearing your arousal onto your flesh.

“Naughty, Omega. You know better. Now you have to be published.”


	11. Sam

Sam had pulled you to the end of the bed before sliding balls deep into your stretched asshole; his cock lubed liberally for a smooth glide.

He made short, fast thrusts, his fat cock head rubbing through your walls and hitting your g-spot at even inward action.

Pleasurable pressure built low in your belly and you mewled for Sam to fuck you harder, chasing the explosive orgasm that was to come.

“Come on, baby. Let me see you squirt on me. Make a mess, baby.”

You couldn’t hold back if you wanted to, Sam’s words of encouragement pushing you over the edge and into orgasmic bliss.


	12. Sam

You smiled around Sam’s cock, sucking him to the back of your throat while sticking your ass up farther into the air. Your panties and garters just thin straps digging into your flesh, luring Sam in as you bobbed along his length.

His left hand fisted in your hair, following the motions of your mouth on his cock before he reached for the tiny triangle at the top of your ass with his right hand. His fingers twisted into the flimsy material and pulled roughly, exposing your backside to his hungry mouth.

The tip of his tongue swirled around your puckered hole, making you gasp around his member, your pussy clenching around nothing and he traced your asshole, pushing at the ring of muscle and opening you up for what was coming next.


	13. Jensen

There was no con that weekend and it was just you and Jensen, alone for the weekend. Your daughter off at her favorite aunt and uncle’s house playing with their boys. The two of you needed this weekend alone. It’d been so long and you missed each other beyond words.

You made out on the couch in your bedroom like teenagers, slipping out of your panties and his tee as he shucked off his sweats too. Crawling into his lap, you ground yourself against Jensen’s length, the thick vein underneath rubbing along your clit and making you gasp in pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful up there,” he said, a coy smile on his face as he bit at his lower lip.

“How beautiful?” you asked, reaching between your bodies and lowering yourself down over his bare cock.

“More beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen in all my years on this Earth.”

You felt yourself flush at your husbands words and you worked your hips back and forth in his lap. Bringing your hand up from his stomach where you’d been bracing yourself, up to his hand that rest on the arm of the couch. Your lips descending onto his as you kept your pace.

“You’re going to be even more beautiful with another one of my babies growing inside you.” He confessed, your walls tightening around him in anticipation for the new life you were going to possible make that weekend.


	14. Jensen

You’d been gone too long, your trip home to visit your cousin who was helping to renovate your guest house had been a week too long for Jensen. He’d attacked you before the door to your shared Vancouver condo was even shut. His large hands picking you up as he sucked greedy marks into your jaw, walking you back towards the bedroom before tossing you on the bed.

“Strip,” he’d ordered and you followed his command, his own clothes hitting the floor in tandem.

You’d barely had your shirt off before he was kneeling between your thighs, grabbing behind your knees and pulling you towards his hard cock. It slipped between the lips of your cunt, teasing your opening, your pussy already a sodden mess from how in control Jensen was already being. Notching his tip at your slippery hole, Jensen slide home, his hands pulling you up into his lap and starting a punishing rhythm. His balls slapping off your backside as he thrust into you hard enough to make your tits bounce beneath him.

“No more leaving. You can Skype for reno details. You and this gorgeous pussy stays here with me.”


	15. Jensen

You were just trying to crawl into bed, your clothes thrown into the hamper to be washed tomorrow and your pillow calling your name. But Jensen took you by surprise, worming his way down the bed and pulling your legs back until they framed his ears.

His tongue snaking out to lap at your folds, licking you open above him, searching for those places he knew made you moan the loudest and fist the blankets. He licked and sucked, pulling your thighs back until you were practically sitting on his chin, your juices running all over the stubble on his jaw.

Your breasts swayed with every aggressive move of Jensen’s mouth on your pussy, your hands ripping at the blanket to just stay grounded as he worked you higher and higher. A knot forming in your belly and exploding just as Jensen flicked his tongue inside your hole, nudging your sweet spot in just the right way.


	16. Jensen x Reader x Danneel

Danneel had been such a good friend and neighbor, helping you deal with the aftermath of your divorce and helping you get over your ex-husband. She had tried to hide her attraction to you but after too much wine and not enough dinner, Danneel had let it slip how many times she’s imagined licking your pussy and seeing what you tasted like.

“What about Jensen?”

“He always said if I found someone and they were comfortable with it, we could all play.”

That’s how you found yourself here. Jensen’s thick cock stretching out your cunt, your hands planted firmly behind you on his chest while his fingers dug into your hips. And Danneel, she was like a dream, kneeling between Jensen’s open legs and lapping happily at your clit.

“Mmm, Jay, she tastes as good as I dreamed. Fuck her harder, baby. See if you can get her to squirt in my face.”


	17. Jensen x Reader x Danneel

“Fuck, this is the best birthday gift you two have ever given me,” Jensen groaned above the two of you.

At his feet were you and Danneel, your mouths wrapped around each respecting side of Jensen’s cock, licking, kissing and sucking along it’s gorgeous length. You worked as a team, moving from tip to base and back against, meeting at the tip every few strokes to lick at the beading crown together, your lips brushing together and giving Jensen the kind of show you know he appreciates.

“You two are so perfect. How did I find two amazing women to love me and give me a gift like this?”

You pulled away, Danneel engulfing Jensen’s cock with her entire mouth and deep throating him.

“Just got luck, baby. You just got really luck. Happy birthday, babe.” You mewled, waiting for Danneel to pull off and go back to her side before resuming your earlier positions, Jensen’s fingers tangling into the hair on the back of both your scalps as he shot ropes of cum out between you, covering your chests and mouths in his release.


	18. Jensen

Jensen was on a mission, christening the entire condo before he had to go back to filming on Monday. He’d spread you out on every surface he could including the counter top in the kitchen he had you on now. A car would be there in a half hour but that didn’t deter Jensen from slipping his cock in and out of your overstimulated pussy.

His balls slapping off your ass with every thrust as he alternated between quick and shallow and slow and deep. The change making you moan and arch against the cold granite surface.

“Come on, darlin’. Just one more and this house will be ours. Cum on my cock one more time. I know you can do it.” Jensen pounded into you, his thumb pressing against your clit and setting you off with a shout and a shutter.

“That’s my girl.


	19. Jared

All day you’d been teasing Jared, wearing a skimpy dress and giving him glimpses of your breasts, the round globes hanging freely, nipples turning into stiff peaks in the cold photo op room. When it was time for a lunch break, instead of going for the takeout contain with his name on it in the green room, he’d grabbed your hand and pulled you down the hall and into an empty conference room.

His mouth devoured yours before the door was even closed, and he kicked it shut before walking you across the room, hands gripping your hips tight, towards the table in the center of the room. Ripping himself away from your kiss, Jared’s hands squeezed before lifting you up onto the cold wooden surface with a huff.

Jared spared no time, dropping to his knees, pushing the hem of your dress up until they were under your breasts, his long fingers pulling your panties to the side and crashing his lips to your folds. His mouth working you open, tongue flicking and swirling over your clit, sucking up the arousal that leaked from your hole, greedy grunts vibrating against you. “Fuck, babe, we’re missing lunch.”

Pulling away with a wolfish grin, “you can be late to lunch. I want to finish mine first.”


	20. Jared x Reader x Genevieve

You weren’t sure what felt better at the moment. Jared’s cock was buried to the hilt in your pussy, the thick member stretching you in the best way and rubbing over your sweet spot with every cant of your hips. Meanwhile, Gen had her mouth on your tits, her pouty lips sucking at the taut nipple and making pleasure jolt down your frame until your pussy clenched around Jared’s cock.

You didn’t know which felt better but you did know you didn’t want either of them to stop.


	21. Jared

Long and deep strokes, that’s what the books and blogs had said. Have him make long and deep thrusts with you on your back to increase chances of conception. You understood that and you had been eager to start trying as soon as Supernatural wrapped for the season but Jared was still on the fence.

His bare cock was buried inside you, slipping in and out of your slick cunt and making you mewl with how good it felt. The brush of his hair on your face matched the kisses he left on your lips as you panted together.

“You sure about this?”

Reaching a hand up, you pushed a chunk of Jared’s hair back behind his ear. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. Put a baby in me, Jare. Fill me up.”

Your ankles locked behind Jared’s back and held him there working your hips in time with his and milking his orgasm closer to the surface.

“I want to have your baby, Jared. Give it to me. Give me your cum and make a baby with me.”


	22. Jared

“Come ‘er,” Jared beconned, his cock hard and covered in your drool.

You leaned up on your knees, wiping your lips on the back of your hand as you placed your hands on his broad chest.

His arms wrapped around you and he pulled you in closer, his hands gripping your ass, hard and squeezing. “I fucking love you and that mouth.”

You giggled and gave Jared a peck on his overly pink lips. A sudden smack from his hand against your backside had you yelping at his playful antics before tugging his bottom lip between your teeth.

“I fucking love you too,” you purred, climbing into Jared’s lap and lining his fat cock up with your entrance. “And this cock of yours,” you gasped, impaling yourself on the oversized member.


	23. Jared x Reader x Genevieve

Gen moved in and out of you slowly, the rubber cock she wore fucking in and out of your dripping pussy, making it squelch as you eyed Jared’s thick cock.

“Go ahead, baby. Suck my cock with that pretty little mouth.”

Reaching tentatively, your wrapped your fingers about half way around it’s impressive girth before licking your lips and hesitating.

Gen rubbed a comforting thumb in circles around your hips. “It’s okay, Y/N. Just take him in nice and slow like you do me. Don’t worry about swallowing his whole cock the first time. Just take your time and suck on the head. He likes that.”

Jared brushed the hair that had fallen into your face away, drawing your eyes up to his. “Go slow, baby. We’ve got you.”


	24. Jared x Reader x Genevieve

Jared had your leg over his shoulder, pounding his cock into your pussy, filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping against skin as his wife stood next to the bed, her fingers brushing the hair away from your face.

Turning your head towards her, you arched your back and mewled her name. “Come ‘ere, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

With a sly grin, Gen stepped up onto the bed, her feet moving to rest beside each of your ears and holding onto the bed frame behind her, lowering her pussy down to your waiting mouth.

Your pussy clenched around Jared’s cock as you lick Gen’s arousal into your mouth, her flavor bursting on your tongue, and making you moan into her smooth cunt. God you loved Friday nights at the Padalecki house.


End file.
